the truth
by pantherxii
Summary: This is a slight Au on if there was 16 students in the beginning and like the title it mainly focuses on Chihiro Fujisaki so don't read if you don't like him
1. Chapter 1

Like the summary hopefully says this is a slightly Au story of Dangan ronpa 1 where there is one other student from the beginning and it mainly focuses on Chihiro Fujisaki and before any of you begin I never played the second one or know anything about it really. And it does take place right at the beginning of the game and a few events may be different because there will be a sixteenth student at the beginning.

Disclaimer:I clearly don't own Dangan ronpa or this wouldn't be a fanfic

Yuki Muto which is 16 years old, 5.4 feet tall and 105 pounds along with pale skin, green eyes,and black hair that goes to her waist while put up in a low ponytail while wearing she wears a black short sleeve shirt with a illustration of a guitar on the front, red pants along with a earring in her left ear and a black wristband on her right wrist walks up to hope peak's academy ready to start. Like all of the other students she was chosen as a 'ultimate' for the school and she was the ultimate musician (or ultimate guitarist If that makes you happy), she was the guitarist of a small unkown band which got her thinking on how the school knew about her. Yuki grabs at the guitar strap thats holding both her small bag and guitar case. Yuki puts a hand to her head as the air seems to be getting a little thin while she falls into unconsciousness.

She wakes up in a classroom at a desk while being shaken to see a 4.10 feet tall green wearing a dark green jacket, white dress shirt, a brown skirt, matching suspenders, black socks, and white shoes but to Yuki there was something strange about them. "Oh you're awake, I'm Chihiro fujisaka and I'm sorry for shaking you but it seems like something weird is going on." The girl greets as she looks like she's on the verge of crying while Yuki stands up from the desk. "Don't apologize and it does seem weird, oh by the way my name is Yuki Muto." Yuki says as she looks at the time to see that they have about two minutes to get to the main hall so she looks around to see the windows riveted with metal. Yuki walks over to the main hall with Chihiro to see the strange vault like door with Yuki now noticing she can't find either of her bags.

(I'm going to skip the introductionssince that will be hard to recreate)

Yuki is now in the gym after being told by Monokuma about the school rules while being a bit tired, so heads to her room not noticing that there's only fifteen rooms and her room has two nameplates. Yuki enters the room to see two keys on the table as she notices there is only two beds and her guitar in the corner of the room. Yuki hears the door to the shower to show Chihiro stepping out to reveal that she was examining both rooms. "Chihiro what are you doing in my room?" Yuki asks clearly tired so Chihiro sighs before sitting on one of the beds. "I'm sorry but it seems like we're going to share a room." Chihiro answers as she looks like she's about to cry so Yuki quickly tells Chihiro not to cry before laying in her own bed. In the morning, Yuki sees that Chihiro already left so she decides to explore the room by reading the note about the tool kit and sewing kit before opening the dresser to see one of both. " Maybe Monokuma got mistaken." Yuki thinks before closing the dresser and leaves the room and heads to the dining hall/cafeteria to see no one is there since they are still probably looking for clues. Yuki quickly eats and walks around the first floor to find out that toko is in her room while Makoto is talking to Sayaka in the entrance to the gym while the others are spread around the first floor. Yuki gets to her room and calls for Monokuma which appears in her room in not time to spare so Yuki starts thinking of how to ask her question. "Monokuma I think you made a mistake." Yuki says "why would you say that when I clearly didn't make a mistake?" Monokuma asks "well you put a tool kit in a girls' room." Yuki answers "well, that wasn't a mistake I did that on purpose which I thought everyone knows." Monokuma says "and what's that?" Yuki asks "well if you don't know I want to keep it as a secret, you know to make things interesting." Monokuma answers before disappearing so Yuki sits on her bed holding the tool kit wandering why this is in her and Chihiro's room unless there's something Chihiro wasn't telling her.

And that's the end of chapter 1 hope you readers liked it sorry if the canon characters might end up being a little ooc but I'm trying my best and don't forget to review and the upcoming chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of the truth, things are going to be a little bit of spoiler ground if you don't know what happened in the second chapter and I made a forum for this so if you're interested in joining here is the link: forum/Dangan-ronpa-rp/190834/ now let's get to the story.

Yuki puts the toolkit back in the dresser like the way she found it before quickly walking out of her room to go find Chihiro, Yuki finds Chihiro in the laundry room just standing around. "Hey Yuki I see that you're awake." Chihiro greets "I need to talk to you about something privately in our room." Yuki says "OK but what is it, you're not planning to kill me are you?" Chihiro asks "of course not I just need to talk to you about something." Yuki answers before heading back to their room with Chihiro now a little curious tries to catch up to Yuki which is already half way to their room. Chihiro enters the room to see Yuki standing next to the dresser so Chihiro closes the door. "So what did you want to talk about?" Chihiro asks sheepishly as she sees Yuki opening the dresser and pulling out the toolkit and tossing it on to Chihiro's bed. "I want you to explain why this is in our room and please don't lie to me." Yuki answers as Chihiro looks at the toolkit as if it had a curse on it or some dark secret to it. "Um i-i'm not actually a girl." Chihiro answers "what do you mean by that?" Yuki asks "I was actually born as a boy." Chihiro answers before explaining why he dressed and pretended to be a girl making Yuki feel a little bad for him before nodding to show that that she was actually listening. "So I guess you must hate me now, right?" Chihiro asks "of course not but it sounds like to me that you didn't exactly want to act like a girl so hopefully we can start helping you by finding new clothes for you soon." Yuki explains a little cheerful before noticing that its almost nighttime so she yawns before walking over to her bed to show that she's tired although the only thing she did was talk to Chihiro.

Yuki wakes up from her sleep to see that again she was alone in the room before getting up and walking to the dining hall to see Chihiro sitting. "Hi Yuki." Chihiro greets as he sees Yuki entering the dining hall and sits next to Chihiro while tapping her fingers against the table in a rhythmic way with a grin. "Why are you so happy today?" Chihiro asks "because I'm going to practice my guitar today in our room so I don't bother anyone and also because I love playing music it helps clear my head." Yuki answers as she goes to get something to eat while humming to herself to show that she's in a happy arrives in the room and pulls a black guitar out of her guitar case and sits on her bed before she starts strumming the cords gently as it starts to sound like music not hearing the door open. "Nice music." A male voice says to reveal kiyotaka in the doorway scaring Yuki which clutches her chest as if she was having a heart attack while looking at him. "Its not my best to be honest but what brings you here?" Yuki asks "I'm here to tell you that starting tomorrow that we're all going to eat breakfast together and that its mandatory." Kiyotaka explains a little too happily about it as if it was the best thing to happen in the whole world making Yuki sigh before nodding. "Yeah ok I understand and I'll let Chihiro know about it." Yuki says as she smiles at Kiyotaka making him leave before she closes the door and walks back to her guitar to start playing music again but stops when she thinks of her friends and the small band they made together as she starts to feel the sadness and the despair that is bound to come. "Will we ever get out of here, will I ever see my friends and family again?" Yuki asks on the verge of crying as the door starts to open from Chihiro. "Hey Yuki what's wrong?" Chihiro asks "I'm thinking of my friends that I may not see ever again, they're the only reason why I was chosen although we were a unknown band." Yuki explains before she puts the guitar back in it's case as Chihiro sits next to her to comfort Yuki. "If I remember correctly you're the ultimate musician, right?" Chihiro asks "yeah but I rather be known as the ultimate guitarist since that's the only instrument I know how to play." Yuki answers with a small smile while thinking about the good times she had with her band members/friends before looking at Chihiro. "Then this 'graduation' thing that Monokuma told us must've gotten in your mind." Chihiro says to show that he's a little scared before Yuki shakes her head no. "No, actually its the contrary I want to see them again but killing someone to see them is too much, oh and according to Taka starting tomorrow all of us are going to eat breakfast together." Yuki explains "thanks for telling me the information on both sides to get to know you better and on what's going on." Chihiro says with a smile as Yuki starts to talk to Chihiro about him a little more.

Yuki wakes up the next day to see Chihiro already awake and heading to the dining hall with Yuki quickly following him. Yuki arrives at the dining hall to see only a few students as they wait for the others to arrive so they can say what clues they might have found. Yuki just sat there quietly listening since she thought it was useless to look for clues and most of the stuff the others said were pretty obvious to everyone, nothing new to report like she expected. Yuki looks at Aoi shocked that she was talking aboutthe police going to save them before they hear laughing before Monokuma pops up in the dining hall out of nowhere.

Andthat's the end of chapter 2 please tell me how you like the story so far and we will probably cover the first motive and the investigation of the first murder in the next chapter which will include some information related to my oc through the first motive.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter of the truth where things will start to get interesting well at least if you know what's most likely going to happen.

Yuki is sitting in the dining hall waiting for Makoto and Sayaka to come back before getting up as Sayaka arrives. "What is it Sayaka?" Yuki asks curious about what Monokuma meant by information of whats's going on in the outside world. "We found discs to each individual in the Audiovisual room." Sayaka answers before leading them to the audiovisual room before they hear Makoto yelling about keeping them safe as they enter the room to see Makoto standing near a cardboard box and a screen. "Makoto, keep who safe?" Sayaka asks before Makoto answers her question by pointing at the box of discs as everyone grabs a disc and watch it. Yuki stares at the blank screen until what looks like a living room appears on screen with a man that's 5.8 feet tall with fair white skin, almond brown eyes and red messy hair that goes to the middle of his neck while wearing a black short sleeve shirt and jeans while smiling and sitting in a couch. "Me and the others are proud that you got accepted the others are running late but we just wanted to let you know that we're happy for you." The man explains before tapping his middle finger against the surface of a coffee table in front of the couch as the screen goes black. "Hiroshi." Yuki whispers as she sees the screen then on to reveal the table broken as the couch is split with a broken bass somehow strewn along the table making her gasp before she sees that to find out what happened that she needs to graduate. Yuki ignores on what's going on with the others as she repeatedly watches the video and listens carefully to the tapping to reveal that he's trying to tell her that something wrong is happening. Yuki ehects the disc and puts it back in its small case before deciding on shat to do with it since this is definitely not something she wants with her at all. Yuki feels a hand on her back to reveal Chihiro which is slightly worried about Yuki since her skin is slightly more paler because of the video. "Are you okay?" Chihiro asks "yeah I'm fine just a little shaken is all." Yuki answers before she heads to her room to try to understand what might've happened to Hiroshi and the other two band members. Yuki enters her room and lays on her bed almost crying since there is no way she would ever muster the courage to kill someone even to see her family and band.

Yuki wakes up remembering what happened the previous day while getting out of bed and walks out of the room in a slow way to show that she's still bothered about the motive to kill someone as she heads to the dining hall. As she enters the dining hall she sees Makoto leaving as she looks at everyone else noticing that Sayaka isn't there yet making her think that they sent Makoto to get her and Sayaka. "Sorry about being late, the events from yesterday got to me." Yuki apologizes before they hear the announcement sound going off making Yuki grit her teeth thinking that Monokuma will find another way to 'motivate' them in killing someone hoping that what it hopefully is before she hears the bear's voice. "A body has been found! After a certain time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma announces making Yuki fall to her knees unable to comprehend what Monokuma just announced before screaming. "Are you okay Yuki?" Chihiro asks "no I'm not fine, we just found out that someone died!" Yuki answers before Chihiro tries to help her up as he looks at Kiyotaka with a serious expression. "Taka we will all meet up in the gym can you make sure Makoto will be there?" Chihiro asks to reveal that the only person that could've died must've been Sayaka since Makoto was last seen alive. Chihiro leads Yuki to the gym slowly as he tries to comfort her as she looks ahead unable to think straight from the first motive and the announcement of the first murder. The two gets into the gym to see Makoto on the floor starting to wake up as they see Junko yelling at Monokuma. They see Junko place her foot roughly on top of Monokuma before they see spears appearing and impaling her making Yuki step backwards in fear as they feels puke starting to drip from the edge of her mouth to show that she's disgusted and can't stand death easily. Chihiro quickly pulls Yuki out of the gym as he sees Yuki throwing up onto the floor so Chihiro puts a hand on her back while she continues to cry before looking at chihiro with a scared look. "Chihiro you won't let anything bad happen to either of us or anyone else right?" Yuki asks "I'll try but I can't guarantee anything." Chihiro answers before Yuki nods and hugs Chihiro to show that she's kind of happy. Yuki follows Chihiro to their room so she can quickly clean up before the class trial since there's no way she could help with the investigation. Yuki now wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a illustration of Len and rin kagamine from vocaloid on the front and dark blue pants along with her hair now let down exits the shower room to see Makoto talking to Chihiro about some numbers that he found behind sayaka's body. "Are you sure they're numbers, they might be something else don't you think?" Yuki asks as Makoto looks at her with a surprised expression of how she's in Chihiro's room and at the idea of there being a chance that those weren't actually numbers. "No I didn't think that like the same thing that I didn't know you were here." Makoto answers "oh yeah me and Yuki share a room since there's not enough rooms." Chihiro says with a small smile before Makoto nods and leaves the room to try to get more clues before the class trial starts. "Are you feeling better?" Chihiro asks "I'm getting there but not fully." Yuki answers as she walks over to the dresser and picks up a black hairbrush with a white illustration of a music note on both sides before brushing her hair. "So Yuki do you actually think we'll get out of here?" Chihiro asks "of course, look at all of the ultimates we have a ultimate programmer, lucky student, affluent progeny, prefect, martial artist, and etc." Yuki explains with a confident smile before she finishes brushing her hair and puts it up in a ponytail. "So who do you think killed Sayaka?" Chihiro asks "its obvious, if my theory on the numbers it actually spells out the name of the killer, which according to Makoto makes it sound like it has to be Leon, I mean I could also be wrong about the whole thing." Yuki explains as they hear Monokuma announcing that the class trial will start and tells them where to go. "So are you ready Chihiro?" Yuki asks "hopefully." Chihiro answers before they leave the room and starts heading to where the class trial is being held with Yuki starting to get nervous about the whole situation.

And that's where we're leaving it, tell me your thoughts and tell me what should happen in the second part since I am NOT killing Chihiro so it will start becoming slightly of just thoughts and nothing canon.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four of the truth which right away I will be skipping to the end of this class trial because how hard it is to recreate and I am not good at recreating things 100% most of the time.

Yuki stands there shocked as she looks at Leon's body trying not to think about it as she sees that Chihiro looks more than scared. Yuki quickly leads Chihiro out of the room as he looks at her with tears as she quickly tries to comfort him. "He killed Leon!" Chihiro cries before Yuki grabs him by the shoulders and crouches to look at him in the face. "Its OK we did not kill him Monokuma did so don't blame yourself, we will stop this madness and we will also find a way out of here trust me." Yuki explains before leading him back to their room while she keeps silent.

The two enters the room with Chihiro looking at Yuki nervously while Yuki sleepily sits on her bed before noticing Chihiro's face. "What's wrong?" Yuki asks "its just that I don't know when to tell the others the truth." Chihiro answers "don't worry we'll start planning it tomorrow." Yuki says before she lays down trying to sleep as Chihiro nods before laying in his own bed as they say goodnight to each other.

Yuki wakes up and sees Chihiro sitting on his bed more nervous than usual as he lightehappilyhen he sees Yuki awake making him smile happily. "You're awake!" Chihiro greets as Yuki gets out of bed before she walks over to him as he continues to smile making Yuki happy that he got over the deaths of Sayaka and Leon. "Come on let's go see the others." Yuki says as the two starts walking towards the dining hall together with Yuki thinking of how to plan on telling the others Chihiro's secret and what to do next to try to stay alive before they hear Monokuma's voice over the PA system telling them to go to the gym.

Yuki is standing in the back of the gym watching Monokuma trying to teach everyone to exercise as the others start to pretty much argue with the bear so she starts to space out. Yuki focuses on what's going on as Monokuma mentions a 'new world' as she listens to Monokuma's words carefully before he dissapears letting them explore the school once more. Yuki is exploring the first floor to see that the warehouse is open as she walks in to see what's inside to see many things stored away on shelves and in boxes. She looks through a box to see men's clothing so she pulls out a white dress shirt, black pants, a dark green jacket, a pair of men's undergarments, white and black tennis shoes, and white socks before she hears someone entering. "What the fuck are you doing?" A familiar angry sounding male voice asks to reveal Mondo entering the warehouse making her turn around from the boxes she was examining. "None of your business, you'll find out tomorrow." Yuki answers as she quickly picks up the clothing and runs out of the warehouse before he could say something or stop her.

Yuki exits her room after putting the clothes inside as she locks the door and heads for the dining hall not noticing Mondo is following her trying to figure out what she's trying to hide from him and possibly the others. Yuki enters the dining hall to see everyone gathering in to explain their finds as Yuki sits next to Chihiro which smiles at her in a nervous way. "Don't worry we'll tell them tomorrow." Yuki whispers before the meeting ends so Yuki leads Chihiro to their room still not noticing Mondo following and trying to listen to them. "Chihiro you can check the stuff out I have someone to talk to." Yuki says as Chihiro gets to the room before she turns around to face Mondo which takes a small step towards her. "What do you want Mondo?" Yuki asks "I want to know what the fuck you're hiding." Mondo answers as Yuki looks around to see that no one is around before sighing in frustration.

"Fine you want to know, Chihiro isn't really a girl she was a actually born as a _he_ and he didn't want to tell anyone until I found out myself so just leave us alone its not like we're planning to kill anyone." Yuki explains "bullshit you're just lying!" Mondo yells before Yuki punches Mondo in the face leaving a light bruise on his left cheek as he chuckles at the punch. "I am not lying now if you don't mind I have someone waiting for me." Yuki says before walking into her room and locks the door behind her so that Mondo doesn't try to follow her. "So why did you choose this outfit?" Chihiro asks "I wanted to pick a more masculine outfit with the the same theme of colors for you for some reason." Yuki explains as she sees Chihiro putting the clothing in the shower room as she grabs her guitar and sits on the bed playing a soft song.

After a while Yuki sees Chihiro sleeping on his bed so she puts the guitar on the floor while looking at him carefully with a sad expression. "I will not let anyone hurt you physically, mentally, or emotionally." Yuki whispers as she lays down while starting to close her eyes thinking of the previous events that just happened that day while thinking of Mondo not believing her.

The next morning, Yuki wakes up to the sound of the shower room's door opening to reveal Chihiro now wearing his new clothes making Yuku get up and out of bed as Chihiro blushes lightly to reveal that he feels a little embarrassed. "Why are you blushing?" Yuki asks with a teasing smile before walking up to him to see that he didn't put the jacket on yet. "I'm just not used to dressing like a boy." Chihiro answers as they exit the room to see Mondo leaving his room before he stops in his movements as he sees the two while Chihiro starts to put on the jacket ignoring Mondo which runs at the two scaring Yuki. Chihiro now acting like he's a different person steps in front of Yuki in a protective like way as he sees Mondo starting to slow his pace to a walk. "What do you want Owada?" Chihiro asks in a slightly angry tone to show that he didn't like Mondo scaring Yuki which looks at the ultimate programmer now shocked to see the change he in his personality.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't fucking hallucinating." Mondo answers as Chihiro nods while acting a little more relaxed as he gives Yuki a grin before looking back at Mondo. "So you weren't kidding musician chick?" Mondo asks "no she wasn't, and she has a name which is Yuki!" Chihiro answers in a slight hostile tone making Mondo take a step back before slowly walking towards the dining hall with his back towards them hiding his shocked expression. "Chihiro what was that?' Yuki asks "sorry, I couldn't let him bully the only person that helped me out." Chihiro answers with a sad expression before Yuki nods while leading him to the dining hall to tell the others about Chihiro's actual gender not knowing that they kind of ruined the next motive.

And that's the end of chapter four, don't forget to review and participate in the poll that I have for this story to flesh out the next few chapters instead of trying to figure out everything making these chapters delay for a bit of time. Just stop by my profile page and cast your vote for the next death and yes I will actually write the next class trial in detail.

u/4791802/pantherxii#


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5 of the truth and since I didn't get any feedback I will continue with my initial plan but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and again give me feedback it would be nice to hear your opinions.

The two walks into the diner to seeMonokuma explaining the next motive before they all noticed Chihiro shocking them all including Monokuma. "No,no this isn't supposed to happen!" Monokuma yells as Chihiro takes a step towards the bear while Yuki watches silently.

"Yes i am a boy and I'm sorry if that ruined your plan or fun Monokuma." Chihiro says calmly as Yuki looks around to see that Mondo is the only one that looks semi fine since he already found out. "I'm out of here!" Monokuma yells again before disappearing out of the dining hall as Yuki sits down with Chihiro while Mondo walks over to the two.

"So why the fuck would you helpChihiro with his gender problem?" Mondo asks as Chihiro looks at her to reveal that he's thinking of the same thing making her look at the two nervously. "Well that's not your business." Yuki answers before leaving while blushing a light red, Yuki walks up to the second floor.

Chihiro tries following her to find Yuki in the library looking at some of the books before Chihiro walks in and grabs the laptop. "What are you going to do with that?" Yuki asks "simple I'm going to get it working with my toolkit and I'm going to try to connect to the school's servers so I can extract information and find a way out." Chihiro explains as he walks out of the library with Yuki quickly stopping him as he looks at her wandering she stopped him.

"Hey Chihiro I Want you to hang out with Mondo because its clear he can help more than I can." Yuki says before Chihiro nods and leaves the library while Yuki continues to look through the library not noticing Byakuya is walling into the library.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asks "simple, I'm trying to find a way out unlike you, you rich brat, people like you always get your way." Yuki answers before Toko quickly enters a little angry before Yuki walks out while pushing Toko out of her way.

Yuki starts to walk to her room to see that the door is open ajar getting her worried before she hears Chihiro's voice to reveal nothing bad happened. "So when are you going to tell her?" Mondo's voice asks "hopefully after this so I can confirm how I feel." Chihiro answers as Yuki steps in acting ignorant as she sees Mondo and Chihiro are sitting on Chihiro's bed while the programmer is looking at the screen of the laptop while pressing some keys.

"So what are you two up to?" Yuki asks making Chihiro look at the screen more intensely making Mondo laugh before looking at Yuki. "We're finding out more about our situation." A voice similar to Chihiro's answers to reveal that it was the laptop to show that Chihiro made a AI program on the laptop.

"Yep, and I need to find a way to get this closer to the servers but hopefully soon we'll get out of her all of us." Chihiro explains as Yuki sits on her bed before actually noticing that the camera to their room is gone so Mondo smiles before lifting up the head of a camera. "Now Chihiro can do it in peace without being paranoid of getting caught." Mondo says "hey Chihiro if you're a programmer can't you just find a way to open up the entrance hall's door?" Yuki asks "I can but that will take some time to get it open, about two days to be exact." Chihiro answers as Mondo nods and decides to leave the room while Chihiro closes the laptop and puts it on the dresser.

"Hey Chihiro how about you take tomorrow off and hang out with the others?" Yuki asks "I guess I can take one day off." Chihiro answers with a smile before taking off his jacket and lays down before falling asleep as Yuki does the same.

Yuki wakes up to see that Chihiro already left making her feel a little sad, Yuki gets out of bed and leaves the room to see some of the others before she decides to skip eating and quickly goes to the library. Yuki decides to go into the backroom to reveal all of the confidential and private documents as she spots one about genocide should.

What do you think you're doing?" A serious male voice asks to reveal Byakuya in the doorway waiting for a answer. "I just wanted to see if there were any clues in here." Yuki answers as Byakuya takes a step forward noticing the file that Yuki was holding before they hear footsteps going in their direction.

"How much have you read?" Byakuya asks "quite a bit of it." Yuki answers "leave her alone Togami." A soft male voice commands to reveal that the footsteps belonged to Chihiro which is now in the room also shocking Byakuya of the command. "And why should I?" Byakuya asks "because you shouldn't pick on her for no reason." Chihiro answers as Yuki quickly leaves the room with Chihiro which follows behind with a smile making Yuki blush from the help.

"So are you up to anything today?" Yuki asks "yeah Owada and Ishimaru want me to watch them do something in the sauna." Chihiro answers as they walk down the stairs to the first floor with Yuki wandering what Mondo and Chihiro were talking about. Yuki and Chihiro start to go their own ways as Yuki starts to walk to her before noticing the door wide open.

She runs to the room to see the laptopwas ripped open with the top part being removed so she runs over to it hoping that she's either hallucinating or dreaming. "No this can't happen." Yuki says while sitting on her bed with the laptop hoping that it can be fixed and quickly too.

Chihiro arrives at the sauna to see mondo and Kiyotaka waiting for him, Chihiro walks over to them curious on why they asked for him. "So what are you two doing?" Chihiro asks "well little man me and taka are going to step in the sauna and see who can last the longest and you're going to be our witness." Mondo explains with a cocky smile as Kiyotaka nods before they walk into the sauna part with Chihiro watching them.

Chihiro is sitting in the locker room hearing Kiyotaka and Mondo yell at each other making Chihiro smile as he knows these two will be two of his kind of close friends as he starts to think about escape. Chihiro looks at the door getting worried since it's already been two hours as he takes a peek inside to see that they're still alive and looking kind of OK while still yelling at each other.

Byakuya is sitting in the library reading some of the confidential documents on murder cases and other things that the government tried hiding from the public's eyes. "Huh, a bad incident happened here at this school making them close this place." Byakuya says as he hears someone entering the library getting his attention as he looks at the person in a serious expression.

Yuki wakes up the next day to see that Chihiro has his toolkit out while working on the laptop before she sits up getting his attention making him smile. "Good morning Yuki." Chihiro greets as she notices that he looks a little tired and sleep deprived making her worry about him. "So can you fix it, and what were you doing last night?" Yuki asks as Chihiro stops with his tasks before looking at Yuki to reveal how tired he looks with a small showing of bloodshot in his left eye but really small to where its not visible.

"I was witnessing Mondo's friendship with Kiyotaka grow while it took about maybe eight hours, and I can fix this but it will take me about the whole day with no distractions. But I need two more days while I work on alter ego's job." Chihiro explains "is Alter ego the AI?" Yuki asks before she sits next to Chihiro and puts a hand on his shoulder to get his attention making him relax slightly.

"Yesthat's the AI's name." Chihiro answers "well I'm going to meet up with the others." Yuki says before walking to the dining hall, as she enters the room to see Mondo and Kiyotaka acting like close friends while she looks around. She sees that Yasuhiro, Kyoko, Byakuya, Toko, and of course Chihiro missing from the group before Kyoko, Chihiro, and Yasuhiro enter the dining hall.

"Hey has anyone seen Togami or Fukawa?" Kiyotaka asks "no, but I think I know where I can find Togami." Yuki answers before leaving quickly with Chihiro following her to make sure that she will be safe as they get to the second floor. Yuki hears crying to reveal Toko in the hall near the entrance of the library making Yuki turn her pace into a walk knowing what must've happened to make Byakuya late.

Yuki enters the library to reveal Byakuya's body along on the floor with his front facing the floor as they see blood covering the back of his head as she sees a busted up library lamp laying next to the body also covered in blood. "Byakuya Togami is dead." Chihiro announces making Yuki step back hoping that this wouldn't happen again.

Well that's chapter five, please don't hate me for killing off Byakuya but I'm the writer and it happened so don't hate me, and there will probably be some light references to my other dangan ronpa fanfics Hope's peak academy's 75th class so don't forget to review and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter six of the truth which we will find out more about Byakuya's death and I'm saying this for any people that don't like what I did, its a fanfic it won't be like the canon in many ways. Now thats out of the way let's get to the chapter and like I said many times before send me your feedback. Oh and due to me being unoriginal I'll try copying the killers' either official executions or executions from the official fan book.

Yuki stood in the hall trying not to think of the recently murdered as Chihiro and the others were examining the body, Yuki walks down the hall wandering who could be done this. "F-Fuji-isaki d-did this, d-didn't he?" A familiar stuttering voice asks to reveal Toko in the hall standing behind Yuki.

"Byakuya might've talked to me rudely but Chihiro would never kill him!" Yuki answers angrily surprising Toko as Chihiro steps into the hall looking at Yuki with a look of fear. "Yuki can i talk to you alone down in our room?" Chihiro asks "of course." Yuki answers before following Chihiro down to the first floor and to their room to see Mondo waiting for them at the room.

"What is the problem?" Yuki asks "the problem is we might know who the killer is but the main problem is we most likely have a traitor amongst us and it will take me longer to fix the laptop. So we may have to witness another death." Chihiro explains "who's the killer?" Yuki asks "its obvious, not the motive but the killer is and if you don't know you'll find out during the class trial." Mondo answers as Chihiro nods as they hear Monokuma's voice telling them about the class trial is about to start.

"Hopefully Makoto got enough evidence to back us up." Chihiro says before they start heading for the class trial with Yuki thinking of the last interaction with Byakuya trying to remember who else could've been there. The three arrive last as Toko looks at Chihiro suspiciously angering yuki. "You know what he didn't kill Togami!" Yuki yells getting everyone's attention as Chihiro and Mondo both look at her a little surprised but not fully before the elevator starts to move.

"You better hope that you have proof w-whore." Toko says making Yuki gasp as she sees Chihiro punching Toko in the face sending her to the ground to reveal how angry he is before the elevator starts to arrive at its destination. "Chihiro why did you do that?" Yuki asks "because she insulted you." Chihiro answers before he smiles one of his usual smiles kind of scaring Yuki as the elevator gets to it's destination.

Everyone steps out of the elevator with Yuki walking towards her spot which is between Mondo and Kyoko nervously as he looks at her slightly worried before giving her a reassuring look. "Don't be worried everything will be fine." Mondo says before they see Monokuma starting the class trial with Yuki looking at Chihiro before she figures out who they think could be the killer.

"I'll start us off, we found Byakuya's body in the library dead by a hit to the head by one of the lamps in there." Mondo announces "and it must've been done by Fujisaki since no one knew where he was during the time of the murder." Toko says accusing Chihiro as the killer as Yuki sees Mondo start to speak up before someone else does surprising her more.

"I object, Chihiro was actually with me and Mondo for around eight hours that night in the sauna so he couldn't have done it." Kiyotaka says "and what were you doing there?" Toko asks beginning to drool at what could've happened in the sauna between the three making all three shiver at her drooling. "Mondo and Taka were trying to figure which one was better than the other and they needed a witness which was me." Chihiro explains making Toko growl before pointing a accusing finger at him.

"You lie, you must've killed master!" Toko yells "face it Toko you're stuck in a delusion you killed Byakuya Togami." Mondo explains trying to be calm in this situation as they all see Toko starting to panic before she continues to accuse Chihiro. "It has to be him, I would never hurt master!" Toko yells "you must've killed him after you saw me insult him because he didn't do anything and that he might've seen something in me making you jealous for no reason." Yuki explains as Toko turns her head to reveal that Yuki got the motive right.

"So uh should we just start voting?" Makoto asks surprised that the four already solved it without letting anyone else speak. "Yes let's get this over with." Yuki answers as everyone looks at each other before they start voting which starts to scare Toko which tries to object the voting. "And the one guilty is, Toko Fukawa!" Monokuma announces as Toko looks at all of them in disbelief before her eyes land on Chihiro as she points at him angrily.

"You framed me!" Toko yells "let me tell you the motive, its because Byakuya knew her secret of being genocider Shou and she didn't want him to know because she 'loved' him so she killed him as her regular self to silence him." Monokuma explains before laughing as Toko tries to run at Chihiro before being stopped by Monokuma. "Its punishment time!" Monokuma yells as they see Toko get dragged away while Yuki quickly runs over to Chihiro to make sure he's fine and to stop him from looking if it gets too violent.

Toko after being dragged gets thrown into darkness, she looks around trying to figure out whats going on before seeing the recently dead, Byakuya In the distance. Toko begins running at him before a roller appears between them with Toko desperately trying to escape. As she tries to run away the roller catches up to her and presses her paper thin.

Yuki looks at what just happened a little scared but mainly confused at what she just saw as Monokuma laughs before everyone starts to leave while talking. Mondo catches up to Chihiro and Yuki as they start to walk down the hall not noticing Kyoko starting to leave the room. "So Fujisaki what's the plan?" Mondo asks "I need time to repair the laptop and to work on getting into the school servers or find a way to program the door to open." Chihiro explains getting Kyoko's attention before she sees them head for the dorms before she could try to talk to Chihiro.

"So when should we tell the others about the plan?" Yuki asks as they head into their room leaving Mondo which heads for his room. "I honestly don't know since I don't even know if it will succeed." Chihiro answers as he closes the door before he walks over to the laptop and starts working on it.

Yuki sits on her bed as she starts looking a little tired wandering what might happen soon if Chihiro's plan fails. "Chihiro do you think we'll find more clues tomorrow?" Yuki asks "hopefully since the next floor might be open and we can hang out tomorrow if you want." Chihiro explains while fixing the laptop carefully to make sure he doesn't screw up as he quickly looks at Yuki to see how tired she is.

"That would be nice." Yuki says in a tired tone before she lays down in her bed starting to fall asleep making Chihiro smile before he continues working. Yuki wakes up to see Chihiro still working before he passes out so she gets out of bed and moves him to his bed before she leaves her room to see Mondo sitting in the hall to show it must still be night. "What are you doing up early?" Mondo asks "I couldn't sleep exactly." Yuki answers before sitting next to Mondo which nods at why she might be feeling like that.

"Well its not exactly normal to see a classmate die." Mondo says "its not that, its the idea of us failing and all of us dying quickly because of this stupid 'game' that we're being forced to play." Yuki explains before a tear drops from her left eye to show how scared she is concerning Mondo. "Don't worry Chihiro and I won't let anything bad happen to you." Mondo says before she nods as she puts her head on his shoulder showing that she's now more calm and stable.

"Thanks Mondo but I don't need protection I can take care of myself but I need to worry about Chihiro more than the others." Yuki explains "are you two close?" Mondo asks "we're getting there." Yuki answers before she closes her eyes and falls asleep so Mondo picks her up and takes Yuki into her room and places her onto her bed before leaving the room.

That's the end of chapter six and I am sorry if the motive wasn't good enough I'm not good at thinking about those things yet, remember send me feedback oh and next chapter will focus more on the calm way of exploring and focuses on Chihiro and Yuki since I feel like I'm rushing things but even after the killing games I have a idea to continue a bit after that so tell me your opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to chapter seven of the truth which like I said before in the last chapter, this one will be more 'calm' and focusing on the characters instead of the murders and class trials now I'll let you read it and again I am sorry beforehand about any grammar issues if there are any.

Yuki wakes up to see that Chihiro is already awake and working on the laptop before noticing her making him stop working on the laptop and smiles at her. "Hey Yuki are you OK?" Chihiro asks making Yuki look at down a little upset knowing that he was talking about the incident with Byakuya and Toko.

"I'm getting better." Yuki answers as she gets out of bed and decides to go into the shower room to take a quick shower, as Yuki steps out of the bathroom fully clothed she sees Chihiro sitting on his bed. "Come on Chihiro we have to go check out the newest floor." Yuki says slightly happy before quickly leaving the room and heads for the second floor.

Yuki gets to the stairs heading for the third floor with Chihiro catching up, the two finally get up to the third floor with Yuki eager to explore as Chihiro just follows behind. "So where should we go first?" Yuki asks before looking at Chihiro as they head for the art room with Chihiro thinking. "I think we should go in the nearest room." Chihiro answers before Yuki enters the art room but stops quickly in the doorway making Chihiro concern.

"What is it?" Chihiro asks "something weird." Yuki answers before pointing at what looks like a collection of puppets that look exactly like everyone including Junko, Byakuya, Toko, Sayaka, and Leon. "Who could've made this?" Chihiro asks as Yuki walks towards the collection and grabs Leon's to see the names Masayoshi and Mariko on the back of it's head.

"Someone named Masayoshi made them." Yuki answers after finding Masayoshi's name on all of the puppets as she shows Chihiro the name. Yuki looks carefully in the group of puppets before finding a school picture of a red haired man wearing a black mask that covers his eyes with the name Masayoshi Ningyou on the bottom.

"I think this is Masayoshi." Yuki announces "he looks like a student here, but that's impossible I've never seen or heard of him before now." Chihiro explains before taking the picture to examine it carefully before putting it away and walks out of the room to see Kyoko waiting in the hall way. "What did you two find?" Kyoko asks "just a photo of apparently a student here that I've never heard of." Chihiro answers before shoeing Kyoko the picture so she looks at it carefully to try to see that she might know him.

"Nope don't know him." Kyoko says "hey Chihiro do you think you can try to figure out more about him later?" Yuki asks "I can try but no promises." Chihiro answers as they walk past Kyoko which looks at them suspiciously. The two gets to the Rec room to see Celeste looking through the magazine rack with Yuki entering first. "What is it that you two want?" Celeste asks "nothing we're just exploring this floor." Yuki answers before looking around the room as she looks at the magazine rack carefully.

"So we should be going I'll probably be back." Yuki says as they leave the room and heads to the first floor and towards the room to the sauna. Yuki sees Mondo waiting for the two before he notices them as Chihiro hands him the photo. "What did you two find and what's this?" Mondo asks "we found that along with puppets of us but we don't know anything about him." Chihiro answers as Mondo quickly hands the programmer the photo to reveal that he has no idea.

"You can go work on the laptop,I can keep Yuki busy." Mondo says so Chihiro nods before heading out to his room while Yuki looks at Mondo wandering what he wants from her. "What Is it that you want?" Yuki asks "I just want you to know that I think I've seen this guy before actually." Mondo answers "really where and who is he?" Yuki asks "I found a book from the library that has pictures, names and titles of every student that came here but the class he's part of apparently all of their titles are crossed out." Mondo answers before pulling out a book and flips it to a page marked 75th class with a picture of Masayoshi with what looks like a puppet in his left hand and its strings in his other hand.

"75th class, so he cane before us do you think he might be here still?" Yuki asks "I have no idea since its hard to tell how long ago that they might've been here." Mondo answers before they leave the room to see Monokuma waiting for the two to reveal that he heard their whole conversation. "What do you want?" Mondo asks "I just want a nice little talk with you two." Monokuma answers clearly forcing himself not to get too angry as he shows off his claws at them.

"About what?" Mondo asks "I just want to talk about how its bad for you two to go snooping around since someone might 'try' to kill one of you two." Monokuma answers with a smirk making Yuki take a step back to show that shes scared so Mondo gets in front of her in a protective way. "You will not touch her or any of us!" Mondo yells "but we haven't had our conversation yet." Monokuma says as he takes a step towards them as the two enter the room to the sauna not noticing a strange looking fog of steam enter the room.

Mondo quickly notices the steam as he seesYuki Falk to the ground unconscious to reveal that the steam is actually a gas that knocked her out. Mondo tries to use his jacket to keep him from breathing the gas as he tries picking up Yuki's body. Mondo picks up the body before feeling weak making him wobble back and forth as he finally falls down now unconscious. "Now time to talk!" Monokuma yells as the glow of the red eye appears in the gas as it gets closer to the two as Monokuma starts laughing.

Chihiro is finishing up the laptop after two hours now getting a little worried for Yuki as he opens up the laptop and starts working on it to see files of Hope's peak academy. Chihiro hears a knock on the door before it opens to reveal Kiyotaka in the doorway getting Chihiro's attention. "Fujisaki have you seen Owada?" Kiyotaka asks "yeah he was in the room to the sauna with Yuki." Chihiro answers before they both walk towards the sauna with Chihiro getting a bad feeling as they start to enter the room.

"Kiyotaka quickly get everyone together in the dining hall and tell them the situation as I get something done quickly before meeting up with you and everyone else." Chihiro explains before they split up with the programmer heading towards his room to finish up with the laptop. Chihiro gets on the laptop to see a file marked killing games so he opens it up to see documents marked by names of students before finding Masayoshi's.

Chihiro clicks it to see the words, Masayoshi Ningyou also known as the ultimate Puppeteer survived his class's killing game and met with the mastermind and sparing him/her. "So hes the ultimate puppeteer and he might be able to help if he was still nearby." Chihiro says before grabbing the laptop and heads to the dining hall to talk to the others about their situation.

In the main hall, a man that's 6.2 feet tall along with dark red messy hair that goes to the end of his neck and blue eyes while wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, dark red gloves and a black mask that only covers his eyes with holes in them so he can see walks through the now open vault door before it closes behind him. "Its time to end this." The man says before walking out of the hall and glares at a camera trying to threaten the mastermind with a look.

And that's the end of the chapter, I hoped you guys like it again if you want give me your feedback and like I said before some of this will intertwine with my other fanfics like my oc Masayoshi. And if you want to know some of the stuff he dealt with go read my other Dangan ronpa fanfic Hope's peak academy's 75th class or learn more from Masayoshi in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to chapter eight of the truth which I will not end the killing game with this many people left but I hope you're ready for some surprises of what will happen but again none of you will probably be surprised. And like usual I hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar problems so I'll let you start reading the actual chapter.

Chihiro is running to the dining hall before bumping into something sending them both to the ground with Chihiro trying to protect the laptop from damage. Chihiro gets up while noticing a black mask on the ground before seeing the man grabbing and putting it on as he looks at the programmer angrily.

"You're Masayoshi Ningyou right?" Chihiro asks "yep I'm the ultimate Puppeteer although you should've already known that Fujisaki." Masayoshi answers "I'm sorry have we met?" Chihiro asks "I thought this would've happened, yeah of course we met well at least we did when this was actually a school." Masayoshi explains before following Chihiro to the dining hall to see everyone while being surprised and confused to see the ultimate puppeteer as Masayoshi bows politely with a polite smile.

"Hello everyone I am Masayoshi Ningyou, part of the 75th class of Hope's peak as the ultimate puppeteehr." Masayoshi greets before straightening his body as he looks around carefully looking at everyone ending with Celestia. "You're missing people." Masayoshi says "yes Leon Kuwata, Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Toko Fukawa, and Byakuya Togami are dead while Yuki Muto and Mondo Owada are missing." Kiyotaka explains before Masayoshi walks towards the group looking at them again before sitting down.

"Fujisaki do you have any clues where they are?" Masayoshi asks "no I don't." Chihiro answers "that's too bad if you were in the killing game I was in they would be dead." Masayoshi explains "were the class trials that hard?" Yasuhiro asks "class trials, I wish my killing game was that simple but no it was pretty much a bloodbath for the traitor amongst my class and it was horrible." Masayoshi answers as he touches his head remembering the events and the screaming along with blood, lots of blood.

"We need to find them, Fujisaki, Kiyotaka and Ludenberg will help me look." Masayoshi announces before leading the three out of the room and heads to the second floor's stairs but stops as if he saw a corpse on them although there wasn't anything there. "Are you okay?" Chihiro asks "no, there's too many bad memories." Masayoshi answers before continuing to walk forward worrying Chihiro as they hear angry mumbling before noticing Monokuma.

"What are you doing back here?" Monokuma asks when he sees Masayoshi which chuckles before walking towards the bear. "You won't win and they're on the way here so you're finally going down." Masayoshi answers as his left hand starts to twitch as if he was imagining himself holding something before Monokuma starts laughing.

"They won't help you puppet." Monokuma says coldly before walking away with Kiyotaka and Celestia looking at Masayoshi which continues walking ahead. Masayoshi stops at a classroom as he grabs at the door as he opens it and walks in sadly as he softly touches a desk making a tear fall from his left eye. "This is where it happened, the closest person to me dying." Masayoshi says as he rubs the tear away making Chihiro more worried.

"I think we should call it day and continue tomorrow." Celestia suggests making Kiyotaka and Chihiro nod before they grab Masayoshi and leads him back to the first floor. Chihiro sees Kyoko stopping Masayoshi in the hall so she can talk to him in private as Chihiro heads to his room. "Ningyou what do you know of us?" Kyoko asks "anything you need to know kirigiri." Masayoshi answers blankly to show that he isn't fully recovered from the break down.

"Do you know what my talent is or anything we need to know?" Kyoko asks "of course you're the ultimate detective, you only need to know that you might actually know who the mastermind but you might not think that you do." Masayoshi explains before walking ahead getting a bad feeling as he sees Makoto in the hall watching him suspiciously before the puppeteer walks into the dining hall to get some time to himself.

Yuki wakes up in a dark room to find out that its the data room as she sees Mondo next to her awake and trying to keep her close as they hear a familiar feminine voice. "Hello Muto." Junko Enoshima greets "wait how are you here you died didn't you?" Yuki asks while sitting up to see Junko slightly laughing as Mondo tries to give the presumed dead woman a glare to only get a slap from Junko.

"You can't kill me bitch! That was my twin sister and I have a bone to pick with you two and Fujisaki for trying to find clues that you shouldn't be looking for." Junko explains as Mondo touches where she hit him before Yuki stands up now sick of the ultimate fashionista. "I don't know who you think you are but you will not hurt us!" Yuki yells angrily "you're in my game so you will cooperate with it." Junko says before striking Yuki with her hitting the ground losing consciousness as Mondo gets closer to Yuki in a protective way.

Masayoshi wakes up at a table in the dining hall to see Celestia sitting next to him drinking tea as he sits up figuring that Monokuma doesn't want him part of this killing game. "So Celestia are you really still going with that and not your beautiful birth name Taeko?" Masayoshi asks catching Celestia off guard as she looks at him wandering how he knows that name while trying to keep a calm facade while drinking her tea.

"I don't know how you would know that useless information but its none of your business." Celestia answers before watching Masayoshi get up while he looks at her to reveal what looks like sadness. "I am not in the mood of your selfishness, I've seen some of my classmates die in that classroom in front of me and I couldn't do anything but watch." Masayoshi explains as he goes to leave before he sees Celestia grab his arm while finishing up her tea and stands up also.

"I'll go with you to see if you are really here to help." Celestia says as they leave the room to see Kiyotaka and Chihiro waiting in the hall for them as Celestia touches his shoulder trying to keep him stable. "Let go of me." Masayoshi commands quietly before he walks up to Chihiro so the two can talk as the other two walks down the hall.

"Fujisaki you need to be careful amongst the others since you don't know if there's a traitor here." Masayoshi says before they start to catch up to the other two which are already at the stairs now waiting. The puppeteer gets to the stairs as he feels something is odd so he decides to get to the next floor quickly as the others try catching up.

Masayoshi enters one of the classrooms to see Hifumi's body laying in the middle motionlessly as he looks like he was strangled from behind. "We have another murder!" Masayoshi announces before falling to his knees as Celestia walks over to him as she looks at the other two sternly. "You two go get the others." Celestia commands so Kiyotaka and Chihiro leaves the room quickly and split up.

"Taeko why are you still here?" Masayoshi asks in a upset tone to reveal that seeing the dead body is messing with his head. "Because I feel like there's something you can tell me." Celestis answers "I'm sorry if it has to do with the mastermind I can't tell you since I don't know what would happen." Masayoshi explains before he gets up and starts to examine the corpse to see nothing besides evidence of a struggle between Hifumi and his killer.

Celestia sees Kyoko enters the room with Makoto so they can see where the victim was killed before Masayoshi steps out so he can think clearly. "Who do you think would've done this?" Celestia asks "there's not enough evidence to point to a specific cullprit." Kyoko answers as the two see Celestia stepping out to check on Masayoshi.

"What's wrong Masayoshi?" Celestia asks "just at the sight of blood now makes me upset since my killing game was just brutal." Masayoshi answers blankly while heading for the third floor before he sees Celestia following him while Sakura is trying to stop him. "Have either of you two seen Asahina?" Sakura asks getting Masayoshi concerned as Celestia looks at him to reveal that she's getting the same feeling.

"No we unfortunately haven't." Masayoshi answers as he heads to third floor with Celestia following him as she stops the puppeteer on the stairs. "Masayoshi what are you doing?" Celestia asks "I'm going to go get my stuff that I left behind." Masayoshi answers as he starts to head for the art room with a chill being sent down his spine. Masayoshi hears someone yelling down the hall near the art room as they see Kiyotaka behind them trying to catch up.

"Guys you need to get over here!" Yasuhiro yells from near the art room as the three finally arrives to see a shaken Yasuhiro. "What's wrong with you?" Masayoshi asks "go in and see for yourself." Yasuhiro answers as the puppeteer opens the door and walks in gasping at what he sees. Masayoshi sees Aoi in the middle surrounded by the puppets of the class now cordless while their cords tied around Aoi's body to reveal some blood dripping from her upper body. "Another one." Masayoshi mutters as he picks up the puppet of Celestia as he spots that the cords were forcefully pulled out of the puppet making him grip it angrily.

"Masayoshi I'm sorry, but these puppets definitely belong to you so you're our only culprit." Kyoko's voice says to reveal that she's in the doorway with her arms crossed as she looks at him emotionlessly. "Then take me in for interrogation or get the class trial started and try to get me killed and see if you're correct." Masayoshi explains in a sad tone before stepping out into the hall with Kyoko which grabs him roughly.

Well that's the end of chapter eight and I hope you readers enjoyed it and don't forget to give me feedback if you want.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to chapter nine of the truth which I'm trying my best to continue as good as possible and I'm sorry if I can't update this as soon as possible. And before I let you read the chapter I have a forum for this franchise and we need more members so here's the link and don't forget to check it out if you want forum/Dangan-ronpa-rp/190834/. Now you can go read the chapter.

Kyoko leads Masayoshi to the elevator to the class trial room before shoving him into the room roughly as the others catch up with Yasuhiro being at the back of the group as Chihiro walks over to Masayoshi to make sure that he's OK. "Is this everyone?" Monokuma asks before appearing in the middle of the room while looking around.

"Yes it is." Kyoko answers making Monokuma look angry before showing His claws towards her which surprises Kyoko. "Don't lie to me, this is not funny!" Monokuma yells "I don't understand, two people died." Kyoko says before they hear footsteps as they see Asahina stepping onto the elevator shocking everyone except for Monokuma. "Asahina what happened to you?" Sakura asks "I don't know I was just told to meet someone in the art room then I was knocked out." Aoi answers before they get to the class trial room with Yuki and Mondo's spots marked absent as Masayoshi steps into the room amazed at the sight.

"Let's get the class trial started!" Monokuma announces as everyone takes their places with Chihiro explaining the rules to Masayoshi. "It seems easy to understand." Masayoshi says "ok let's start with what we know, Yamada was strangled to death and the killer tried killing Asahina but failed in trying to." Kiyotaka explains "and Asahina was found tangled in Masayoshi's puppet strings and surrounded by his puppets." Kyoko adds "Masayoshi did it for sure!" Yasuhiro yells as Kyoko looks over at him casually before looking over at Makoto which looks back confused.

"I don't think it could've been him." Makoto says "Why do you say that?" Yasuhiro asks "just think about it, it would be weird that the ultimate puppeteer would have to force cords out of his own puppets and I overheard his conversation with Celestia about being sick at the sight of blood since he was also in a killing game." Makoto explains "yes that is weird that he would have to do that and he would also know how to kill someone instead of failing." Kyoko says while everything starts to get silent while Masayoshi starts looking around to see that everyone is thinking of who could've done it.

"It has to be Yasuhiro!" Asahina announces "can you tell us why?" Kyoko asks "well Chihiro wouldn't hurt anything even a bug, I trust Sakura, Kiyotaka would never do that either because of his ultimate, we ruled out Masayoshi and Makoto doesn't seem like he could do that leaving you, Celestia and Yasuhiro as our culprits." Asahina explains "its not Celestia." Masayoshi says "How would you know, you just met us?" Yasuhiro asks "that's wrong, he said he met us before this killing game started." Kyoko answers while Yasuhiro starts looking around more nervous so Masayoshi smirks at Yasuhiro now knowing who the killer is.

"It's time to vote!" Monokuma announces as everyone starts to vote with Yasuhiro getting more nervous as Masayoshi watches him. "And the killer is... Yasuhiro Hagakure!" Monokuma announces again making Yasuhiro angrily look at everyone as he points a finger at Masayoshi. "My fortune said I could get away with this." Yasuhiro says before Monokuma grabs him and drags him away to get executed.

Yasuhiro finds himself on a quiz show to reveal three doors marked A,B, and C so he goes to door A before it grows hands and feet and escapes. Yasuhiro sees door B do the exact same thing so he steps back as a mouth appears on Door C which eats him.

"That was a executon?" Masayoshi asks "yes it was." Celestia answers before everyone leaves the room with Masayoshi heading to the main hall where the heavily secured door is before sitting against it. "Hey you there?" Masayoshi asks "yes, I'm here I always am." A feminine voice answers from the other side of the door while Masayoshi smiles. "That's good, you should've seen this killing game it's such a saint compared to ours and it has a bit more rules too." Masayoshi explains before he hears the feminine voice giggling before it starts to speak.

"Well she does get bored easily." The voice says "yeah and I'm going to take her down!" Masayoshi announces "I have a favor to ask, can you try not to kill her there has to still be a way to save her?" The voice asks "I'll do whatever I must." Masayoshi answers as he hears silence so he stands up and starts to walk out of the hall not noticing Kyoko in the hall up against a wall where she could've heard the whole conversation. Masayoshi walks into the dining hall to see Kiyotaka and Chihiro talking about how a new floor should be open up for them to explore.

"Hey Fujisaki and Ishimaru can you fill me in on what's going on?" Masayoshi asks "yeah just follow us." Chihiro answers before leading them to his room while Masayoshi notices the broken camera and the laptop. "You see me, Mondo owada and Yuki Muto have been trying to find a way to get out and this is our answer but now we can't leave until I find Mondo and Yuki." Chihiro explains "ok we'll starts the look for them tomorrow starting with the new opens floor." Masayoshi says before walking into the dining hall as he sits at a table and takes off his mask before falling asleep.

Masayoshi is now standing the entrance to Hope's peak academy as he hears footsteps before he notices Celestia walking up to him. "Taeko, is that you?" Masayoshi asks "the name is Celestia now and I guess it's been a while since elementary school so I'm going to guess you're part of the 78th class." Celestia explains "nope I'm supposed to be part of the 75th class which was delayed two years ago because of the kids they chose not being enough so here I am." Masayoshi says with a small smile before Celestia tries pushing him out of the way.

"Then don't interact with me." Celestia whispers into his ear coldly making him shiver before seeing her enter the school. "I wander what happend to you Taeko." Masayoshi mutters before walking towards the school ready to start his first year at Hope's peak academy not knowing what would happen to it and them.

And that's the end of chapter 9, I hope you guys enjoyed that and don't forget to review if you want or if you really want to join my forum, we really would appreciate more members.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to chapter 10 of The truth which this chapter will be a little break from any killing and we only have one more to go anyways before the last floor opens up.

Masyoshi wakes up to see Celestia in the doorway to the dining hall talking to Kyoko so he starts to think of his dream wandering why he decided to remember that day of any day he could've remembered. Masayoshi gets up and walks over to Kyoko and Celestia getting their attention while putting on his mask.

"I'll talk to you later." Kyoko says before walking into the hall as Celestia enters the dining hall with Masayoshi following her. "Hey don't mind me asking but what were you two talking about?" Masayoshi asks "it doesn't concern you puppeteer." Celestia answers as she walks past him sending the same feeling to him like that day so he nods.

"Fine then I'll only worry about myself." Masayoshi says before walking out of the dining hall and heads to the fourth floor, Masayoshi gets to the fourth floor with Chihiro trying to catch up to him. "Hello Fujisaki." Masayoshi greets "Masayoshi." Chihiro says as they see Mondo down the hall trying to pry the gate blocking the stairs going up open but to only fail.

"Mondo!" Chihiro yells before running over to the biker which turns around shocked to see the programmer before noticing Masayoshi. "Not now Fujisaki i need to get to Muto then we can talk about getting together again but until then wait." Mondo explains as Masayoshi puts a hand on Mondo's shoulder making him stop trying.

"It won't work Owada." Masayoshi says getting Mondo's attention so he tries to punch Masayoshi which barely dodges it. "And why do you say that?" Mondo asks "because if you even do open that gate you'll just be shot down so you just have to follow the game, I know it's not the best plan but it's the wisest choice right now." Masayoshi explains before they see the others getting to the fourth floor to explore it for clues as Kyoko stops at the sight of seeing Masayoshi trying to talk to Mondo.

"Masayoshi I think we can do this without your help." Kyoko says "wait why do you say that?" Chihiro asks "he can't be trusted we just met him even if he's not a killer, he can still be a traitor." Kyoko answers so Masayoshi sighs before walking towards the stairs to walk to the third floor not even noticing the suspicious looks towards him.

Masayoshi gets to the main hall and sits next to the door as he puts his head up against it getting the female on the other side's attention. "We're on our own aren't we, Mariko Toritsukare?" Masayoshi asks "I think so, I haven't seen anyone since the last time they tried getting in." The voice answers so Masayoshi sighs now thinking that Despair finally won and there's nothing to do to stop it.

"Don't give up though even for a puppeteer you do show your side of hope good enough trying to protect everyone so as long as you keep calm you can beat Junko anytime." Mariko explains"Masayoshi who is that?" A familiar voice asks to reveal Celestia standing in the doorway to the main hall getting Masayoshi's surprised attention. "No one just to myself." Masayoshi lies so Celestia walks up to him now not happy as she looks down at him. "Don't lie to me." Celestia says before Masayoshi looks down in a defeated way before thinking of Mariko.

"Fine it's Mariko Toritsukare the ultimate fan girl." Masayoshi answers "and I know all about you Celestia Ludenberg or I should say Taeko Yasuhiro." Mariko says "and how do you know me?" Celestia asks "I know anyone that could be popular in some type of way and your class is filled with a bunch of people like that." Mariko answers so Celestia nods understanding what Mariko means before Masayoshi stands up trying to think of a way to explain why he didn't tell anyone about her. "So why have you been keeping this a secret?" Celestia asks "now that I can't tell you yet." Masayoshi answers trying to keep anything else about Mariko a secret just in case if Celestia could be the traitor or do something about Mariko before she looks at him blankly before she points at the hall.

"I want you to explain everything you know like how you know me to anything we need to know about this game." Celestia commands before leading Masayoshi into the hall towards her room, Celestia shoves Masayoshi into her room and closes the door. "So um where should I begin?" Masayoshi asks "from the beginning like how you know me and the name I was born with." Celestia answers as Masayoshi nods while thinking of how to begin to explain these things to Celestia.

"Well we were chidhood friends until we were both registered to go to Hope's peak academy and then you went by the name Celestia and you cut all ties of our friendship." Masayoshi explains "and what about now like anything about this game?" Celestia asks "it's very simple you just need to think is all but again I did meet the mastermind before in my killing game." Masayoshi explains so Celestia looks at him more suspiciously as he walks over to the door wanting to leave.

"It was nice catching up with you Taeko." Masayoshi says before leaving the room and walks down the hall to see Mondo talking to Kiyotaka so Masayoshi walks past them and up the stairs to get to the next floor. Masayoshi gets to the fourth floor to see Chihiro in the hall examining the gate blocking the next set of stairs so Masayoshi walks up to the programmer.

"Have you checked the whole floor out?" Masayoshi asks "yeah but the headmaster's office is locked and so is the data processing room." Chihiro answers while leading Masayoshi to the two locked doors as Masayoshi nods after trying both doors. "They are but it's odd there is no reason for them to be locked." Masayoshi says as he tries to open the door again before putting a ear up to the door to hear nothing as they hear a announcement calling them to the gym.

"You go see what Monokuma wants while I try to find clues to either a escape or Yuki so trust me Fujisaki i am here to help you guys." Masayoshi explains before Chihiro heads for the first floor as Masayoshi heads to the headmaster's office before pulling out a small carving knife as he somehow picks the lock and opens the door. Masayoshi walks in as he starts looking through the files on the 78th class before stopping on Yuki's file as he looks at the picture carefully.

"Two ultimate musicians, that's odd." Masayoshi says before putting them back and starts investigating the room to see no clues as he looks down the hall at the data processing room knowing there has to be something in there.

And that's the end of chapter 10 and I hoped you guys enjoyed it like last chapter if you like it put in your feedback and if you also want come join my dangan ronpa forum we would be glad to accept more members.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to chapter eleven of the truth which I'm sorry I didn't get to this sooner but I was busy with reality and my newest fanfic, The dream which is another dangan ronpa fanfic of mine but I'll let you get to the chapter.

Masayoshi is walking out of the hall as he sees Kyoko walking around as if she's trying not to get anyone's attention before Monokuma appears behind him slightly angry. "So what happened to her?" Masayoshi asks "she got boring to me so I got rid of her." Monokuma answers before Masayoshi clenches his left fist to reveal that he's slightly angry. "She could've seen the error of your 'beautiful' Despair if I just got in time, I'm sick of seeing people die because of you including the 77th class's hope and her death!" Masayoshi explains angrily as he sees Monokuma laughing at the puppeteer which backs up scared of the bear.

"What's so funny?" Masayoshi asks "what you just described is you falling into Despair." Monokuma answers between laughs as Masayoshi picks the bear up with both hands as he hears footsteps getting closer to them. "I will never be Despair not like you or those students you brainwashed I will be hope for everyone not the thing I'm fighting!" Masayoshi explains as he throws Monokuma which falls to the ground before standing back up.

Masayoshi turns around to see Chihiro and Mondo standing behind Masayoshi confused on what's going on so Masayoshi starts to chuckle as he starts to remember someone from his class. "Monokuma do you even remember Sadao Utsugi?" Masayoshi asks "yeah, he's the ultimate actor." Monokuma answers "well after I'm done with you I'll take all your followers down including him." Masayoshi says calmly before he starts to walk to the first floor as he hears yelling in the dining hall. Masayoshi enters the dining hall to see Sakura arguing with Mondo as Celestia walks over to Masayoshi casually.

"Um what's going on?" Masayoshi asks "we're trying to get Monokuma's attention as he tries opening up the fifth floor." Celestia answers quietly in Masayoshi's ear before they walk into the hall to continue their conversation without having to deal with the fake argument. "Come on we need to hurry as Chihiro unlocks the door through that laptop he has." Celestia says as she leads him to the fourth floor quickly with Masayoshi following her. They get to the fourth floor to see Kyoko waiting at the gate blocking the stairs to the fifth floor, after noticing the two Kyoko tries lifting the gate to see that it's actually starting to open so Masayoshi goes to help her.

After opening the gate Masayoshi quickly walks up to the fifth floor ready to start looking for clues and trying to find Yuki. Masayoshi enters the greenhouse room to see Yuki laying in the middle of the room as Celestia and Kyoko catches up to him before they quickly stop when they see Yuki. "Damn nosy kids!" Monokuma yells to reveal Monokuma on the monitor before he appears walking into the room angrily as Masayoshi gestures for the two girls to get behind him so they quickly move behind him.

Yuki starts to open her eyes as Masayoshi takes a step towards Monokuma which continues yelling at the three about being nosy and that they need to mind their own business. "Monokuma it's over, why don't you reveal yourself." Masayoshi says calmly making Monokuma show his claws to the three before heaving a loud sigh as he stares at the puppeteer. "Fine puppet I'll show my real self just give me a minute to get here." Monokuma says in defeat before the bear stops moving so Masayoshi smiles knowing that he finally won against her, the ultimate Despair.

Chihro quickly leaves his room after seeing what happened in the greenhouse room since he found a way to get into the cameras on the laptop before he runs to the dining hall. "They found Yuki, let's get going quickly!" Chihiro announces before Mondo runs out of the dining hall and heads to the stairs under a minute with everyone trying to catch up to him. Mondo arrives at the greenhouse room with everyone else finally catching up to the ultimate biker.

"Yuki are you okay?" Mondo asks "she's fine, I didn't do anything bad to her." A familiar voice answers to reveal Junko Enoshima standing behind the group as Mondo turns to face her now filled with anger. "wait how are you here aren't you dead?" Makoto asks "nope, that was my twin sister." Junko answers before walking towards Masayoshi which glares at the ultimate fashionista to show his hate. "So how is little Mariko doing?" Junko asks "that doesn't concern you." Masayoshi answers "I think it does when she is one of my ultimate Despairs so everything she's doing is for my cause." Junko explains as Celestia sees Masayoshi clenching his left hand as he takes a step towards Junko.

"Mariko Toritsukare is not a Despair!" Masayoshi yells making Junko laugh at him while everyone else looks at the two confused. "You're pretty dumb for a ultimate, let me show you." Junko says as they see a monitor in the greenhouse room turns on to show Mariko which is 5.6 feet tall along with brown eyes and dark brownish red hair that goes to her shoulders while wearing she wears a teal blue short sleeve shirt with a illustration of Sayaka's 8-bit face along with Leon and Ibuki's 8-bit faces on the back and dark red pants is sitting next to the entrance of the school while holding what looks like a plushie of Masayoshi.

"Look at that plushie, her and Sadao Utsugi are the only ultimate Despair that I didn't brainwash because Sadao wanted to see his little sister again so he was helping me just to see little Kotoko again and Mariko was pretty much like your stalker so I made a deal with her to turn her into Despair." Junko explains getting Masayoshi's full attention as he looks at her angrily and in a slight curious and confused way. "What do you mean by that didn't she have a thing for Leon Kuwata?" Masayoshi asks "nope it was you, Leon was a lie so you wouldn't hate her." Junko answers in her aggressive personality getting everyone's attention as Celestia looks at Masayoshi with a worried look.

(Flashback)

Mariko is standing in front of Hope's peak academy a few feet away holding her Masayoshi plushie as she sees Masayoshi up ahead entering the high school before a certain fashionista walks up to Mariko. "You seem to care about that man, are you two dating?" Junko asks "oh I wish, but no he barely even knows my name while I know about everything about him." Mariko answers making Junko grin widely to show that she's thinking of a way to throw them both into Despair. "I can help you the only thing I want from you though is when it happens I want your help with something of my own business." Junko explains as Mariko happily smiles at her showing that she will help Junko with anything she needs help with.

Andthat's the end of chapter eleven hopefully you enjoyed it don't forget to leave some feedback if you want to and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to chapter 12 of the truth which once again I have real no intro for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and here it is.

Masayoshi looks at the monitor now worried about Mariko before he turns to face Junko which just continues smiling at him. "There's nothing else you can do so let us go and come with us the future foundation won't do real bad things to you I promise that." Masayoshi says "no you were right in the beginning it's all over so its time for me to end this with one last punishment the ultimate punishment you can enjoy your boring pitiful lives." Junko explains as she walks away heading back into the hall with Yuki walking over to Chihiro and Mondo fully happy.

"So Chihiro what are you going to do?" Mondo asks "well I'm thinking of trying to find my father to make sure he's fine." Chihiro answers "then we're coming along to help you with this since we are your friends after all." Yuki says determined to help Chihiro find his father making Mondo look at them a little worried. "I guess I have to find my biker gang members and I also have to keep you two safe from harm." Mondo explains making Chihiro happy that they're both going to help him and that he made friends with them.

"So Masayoshi what are you going to do now?" Chihiro asks "I'm going to try to stop Junko from making a big mistake of her life." Masayoshi answers before he walks out into the hall walking after Junko which is already heading down the stairs. Masayoshi arrives at the class trial room to see Junko standing next to the button ready to start her execution before she notices Masayoshi. "What are you still doing here?" Junko asks "to see if I can persuade you to step down and leave this school you still have people out there waiting for you like the ultimate Despairs." Masayoshi explains as he walks towards Junko which gestures him to stop moving.

"I would love to leave with you but the future foundation won't look at me as the same as you do." Junko says before Masayoshi finally reaches her as he grabs her arm and pulls it away from the button. "Then step back and let's test luck together, I'm probably going to go down with you Despairs anyway so let's just leave this building without anymore death." Masayoshi explains as Junko starts laughing as he sees a tear dropping from her left eye before her arm goes a inch above the button ready to push it. "Don't you get it, it's game over for me Masayoshi!" Junko yells before pushing the button starting her execution as Masayoshi just watches in fear of facing Mariko because of him failing.

Masayoshi arrives at the main hall to see everyone waiting at the vault looking door for him as he notices Yuki standing between Mondo and Chihiro before she walks over to him. "Hey are you okay you look a bit upset?" Yuki asks "I failed Mariko I couldn't stop Junko from killing herself and I'm about to face her." Masayoshi answers before Yuki takes his hands into hers to show that Yuki is trying to comfort him as she smiles. "It will be alright she will probably understand if she truly cares about you like Junko said she did so just don't get upset and scared just yet." Yuki explains as the door opens to reveal Mariko on the other side waiting for the door to open.

"Masayoshi!" Mariko greets before running at the puppeteer and hugs him happily almost knocking Masayoshi to the ground as they see a helicopter from a distance heading for the school. The helicopter lands to reveal Munakata stepping out of the helicopter as he looks at the group of students. After a few hours the group arrives at future foundation's headquarters with Mariko still holding onto Masayoshi. "So Fujisaki are you going to help future foundation?" Masayoshi asks "yep, I mean I have to since they probably need my help." Chihiro answers "well good luck I'm going to go find the rest of the survivors of my class." Masayoshi says before he talks to a future foundataion member about giving him and Mariko a ride to Towa city.

Yuki is standing next to Mondo as they watch Masayoshi and Mariko leave as she turns to look at him which makes him put a hand to the back of his neck. "So I guess you're going to stay with Chihiro from now on aren't you?" Mondo asks "I don't know for sure to be honest I do care about him but there is someone else I care about and I can't decide which one I care about more." Yuki answers making Mondo look away slightly blushing making Yuki giggle as they see Chihiro walk over to them happy.

And that the end of The truth unless you want me to continue so leave that in the review section and I recommend you go check out my other works, The dream: which focuses on Dangan ronpa 3's characters Izayoi and Ruruka, and Despair's hope: which focuses on the warriors of hope or you can wait a bit if time for my newest story I'm working on, photograph of hope and despair which focuses on Dangan ronpa 2's ultimate photographer Mahiru koizumi.


End file.
